Angel
by Little Doe Kisses
Summary: It wasn't a penance or redemption of sorts, it was a means of survival. Of course, survival is much easier when one plays by the rules, but she'd never been good at that. Games are played, lies are told, friends are made, secrets are revealed. ...There's a certain freedom that comes from breaking the rules...


_Alright, darlings. Here is the rewrite for Angel. It will be very slow going, as I am occupied with other things. I do now write on Wattpad, also (Little-Doe-Kisses). Check it out if you so please._

_This version of Angel will be darker and more sensuous. The chapters will also be shorter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Captain Rex scrubbed his hands over his eyes, fighting to stay awake. Ahsoka, noticing his struggle, kicked him underneath the briefing table. The look she sent him was enough to bring back full consciousness.

"Anything to say, Captain?"

Rex sighed internally. Of course General Skywalker would choose _now_ to ask for his input.

"I agree, General." Rex managed to sound fully aware, and was rather proud of himself. "We'll do better next time, sir."

Ahsoka's lips curled slightly and she looked down at her lap. She didn't want to be caught laughing at Rex. Anakin grinned happily.

"Glad to hear that, Rex. You're dismissed. Go check on the men."

Rex nodded once and quickly exited the room. He went to check on Jesse, one of the men more severely injured in the most recent battle.

"Captain," Jesse greeted with a cough, attempting to sit up. Rex gently pushed him back down.

"At ease."

Jesse nodded and relaxed. Rex glanced over his stats, brow furrowing.

"You should be dead," he said after a moment. Jesse managed a small grin.

"Thanks, sir. I'll try harder next time."

Re sighed, but he was also smiling.

"It wasn't meant like that. You shouldn't have survived so long with injuries like yours."

Jesse shrugged.

"Might've been hallucinating, sir, but I'm sure there was someone else out there helping us. Not Republic, but when one of us went down, a shadow would drop out of the sky, then disappear."

Rex raised an eyebrow, scanning Jesse's injury report to make sure 'concussion' wasn't on the list. After a moment he looked back up at the trooper.

"Did the shadow help you?" It was meant as a teasing question, but Jesse nodded, face serious.

"Yes, sir. Appeared almost as soon as I was down, applied emergency field medical attention, then left again."

That explained why Jesse was still alive. Nothing else made sense, though. A full frown took hold on Rex's face.

"Anything else, trooper?"

"Nothing, sir. Body was completely covered in black, including a face mask. Could've been male or female, any age."

Rex's frown deepened.

"Nothing else?"

"Blue eyes," Jesse supplied. "All I could see were blue eyes."

Rex nodded slowly.

"Alright. Rest up. I expect you back out training with us in two weeks."

Jesse grinned and saluted as best he could.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Rex returned the grin and exited the med bay, stumbling back to his quarters. Tomorrow, he decided, he would focus on the mystery shadow that had apparently saved Jesse's life. Tonight, though, he was going to shower and sleep. Eating would also be in the morning. Who needed to eat when a nice soft bed was only a few feet away? Certainly not the exhausted Captain.

Within minutes he was freshly scrubbed and tucked comfortably under his sheets. As he drifted off into sleep, he mentally replayed his conversation with Jesse. A shadow that saved lives.

Maybe Jesse was going crazy. Then again, with this war, Rex probably wasn't far behind.

* * *

Fett's eyes were immediately drawn to the most recent person to enter the bar. Blonde curls swept into a ponytail, tan skin laced with scars, and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt, but it was the way she walked that caught his attention.

_Walk_ maybe wasn't the right word. She _sauntered_ to the bar as if she knew every eye was on her. Two hunting knives strapped to her back warned of danger, and that only drew the bounty hunter further in. As if sensing his gaze, she turned slightly. Blue eyes met his amber ones and a small smirk curled at her lips.

She grabbed her drink from the tender and moved towards him. He watched her every movement, eyes gliding shamelessly over the stocky, muscular body that rippled beneath her black nylon jumpsuit. She slid into the booth across from him and took a sip from her drink, keeping their gazes locked.

"You wanted something?"

Her voice was smokey with a light accent that hinted at deeper, darker things. Fett allowed himself to continue studying her for a moment before he took a sip of his own drink.

"Never said that," he grunted. The girl laughed lightly, running her fingers around the rim of her glass.

"Didn't need to, love. I can _sense_ it."

Sense.

The word set Fett on edge, but he knew she wasn't a Jedi. There was too much darkness in the way she moved and spoke. He contemplated the possibility of her being one of the fallen Jedi, but then dismissed that thought, too. She was too… _human_ for that to be true.

When he didn't say anything, she grinned and leaned forwards, the ponytail falling over one shoulder. Fett briefly wondered how hard he would have to tangle his fingers in those curls for it to become a matted mess as he slammed into her over and over.

"Do you not speak Basic well?"

His eyes narrowed at the implied insult, but he only took another sip of his drink. She could think what she wanted. The girl leaned back, another grin taking place.

"We'll work well together."

Fett raised an eyebrow, setting his glass back on the table. The girl feigned shock.

"Oh, you didn't know? We're partners on this most recent job of yours, love."

_Love_. The endearment sounded odd directed towards him.

"Don't do partners."

The girl frowned, but he could tell she was amused.

"You can only say three words at one time? I could help you learn the language better."

Fett just took a third sip, holding her gaze. Her frown slowly morphed into a smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling. She finished her drink and stood up.

"Wonderful. I look forward to working with you, love."

She tossed the tender the glass and sauntered out of the bar. Fett watched her leave, mild curiosity itching at his mind. With a silent sigh, he tossed back the rest of his drink and got up, throwing some credits on the table.

As he expected, the girl was leaning against his ship, waiting. She didn't say anything as he led her into his ship, but the small grin on her face said everything.

After they were in hyperspace, he discreetly ran a search on her, wanting to know all her could about her. The screen blinked three times at him: PERSON NOT FOUND. IDENTITY NOT USED. TRY AGAIN.

A low chuckle made him turn his head. The girl sat curled up in the co-pilot's seat, watching him.

"It won't work. I'm not in the system."

Fett closed out of the software and turned back to the other controls. The girl sighed beside him and shifted in the seat.

"If you want to know, just ask."

He was silent for a moment, but that itch had now grown to scratching, and it was irritating him.

"Who are you?" he asked after a moment. She smiled mischievously.

"Archangel."

Fett gave her an unimpressed look.

"Real name?"

"I have one," she confirmed. "I just don't give it to people who don't deserve it."

Fett could respect that. It was actually rather smart.

"Don't worry, love," she continued. "You might end up knowing it." She leaned close, lips brushing his ear. "You'll just have to promise to keep it a secret."

Fett's grip tightened slightly on the controls. He should've just left the girl planet-side. This was going to be one hell of a job.

* * *

Rex was watching Jesse's helmet vids from the battle. He wasn't sure what to make of them. As the trooper had reported, as soon as he was down there was a shadow beside him. The shadow didn't say anything, expertly tending to Jesse's wounds as much as possible. As soon as it was done, it disappeared, heat signature included.

It shouldn't have been possible. Someone with those skills shouldn't have existed. Even the Jedi couldn't hide their heat signatures.

"Hey, Rexie."

Rex looked up as Ahsoka flopped onto the bench beside him. She leaned closer to the vids, watching them curiously.

"What's this?"

"Just checking something," Rex grunted, returning his attention to the video, replaying it.

"Well, what are you checking?" Slight annoyance tinged her voice and Rex chuckled lightly.

"Jesse reported something odd. I'm checking out his story?"

Ahsoka perked up considerably.

"What was it?"

"He says a shadow helped him when he was injured."

Rex gestured to the video as the shadow appeared beside Jesse. Ahsoka watched closely, blue eyes focused on the dark-clad person. She paused the video suddenly, and the shadow froze mid-turn.

"It's a female," she announced after a moment. Rex raised an eyebrow and Ahsoka elaborated, pointing at the shadow. "Look. Outline of breasts."

Rex's ears turned pink at his Commander's bluntness. Some days he just wasn't quite sure what the proper way to respond to her was. Training on Kamino had never covered comments like _that_ coming from a commanding officer.

"Uh, good eyes, sir," he choked out, clearing his throat. Ahsoka laughed and nudged him with her elbow.

"Stop being so uptight, Rexie. Boobs, breasts—whatever. Girls have them!"

"I am aware," Rex managed to say, coughing. Ahsoka was laughing at his expense, though she was trying not to.

Despite the fact that she was laughing at him, Rex was glad to see his Commander laugh. It brought a small smile to his face.

"So what are you gonna do about Shadow?"

"We're naming her that, sir?" Rex asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Seems accurate. Are we gonna try to catch her or something?"

Rex shook his head.

"We'll just leave her be, if that's alright, Commander."

"Rexie," Ahsoka whined. "Don't be so formal with me."

Another small smile twitched at Rex's lips, but he didn't say anything.

"I think it would be smart to just let alone. If she wants to help us again, she will."

Ahsoka nodded her agreement and stood up, stretching.

"See you at training, Rexie."

Red nodded absently, eyes focused on the video that was playing again. He studied Jesse's mysterious savior, wondering who in their right mind would jump into the middle of a battle.

_Someone dangerous enough to handle themselves,_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered. So, not only was Shadow a hero, she was also a killer. Rex sighed and switched off the video.

This got more confusing the more he learned.

* * *

Fett had to admit that with Archangel's help, the job went a lot more smoothly and quickly than if he had been on his own. That, in itself, was enough to irk him. He was Boba Fett for fek's sake. He wasn't supposed to work well with others. But that girl seemed to _know_ him, something that set him on edge.

"Hey, Grumpy!"

He sighed at her nickname for him, but answered. Turning to face her with one eyebrow up, indicating she continue.

"We need to make a stop."

The second brow went up: _why_?

Archangel shrugged.

"I need to transmit a message."

"Why planet-side?"

"So they don't track the message to you, love."

Fett narrowed his eyes. No one would be able to track a message to him. Archangel cocked a hip and pursed her lips. The person she was contacting would.

"Who?" he asked after a moment. Archangel pulled up a photo on his computer.

"Know her?"

Fett shook his head Archangel smirked.

"Good. She's not the one I'm sending a message to."

She spun on her heel, blonde curls flying, and exited the room. Fett glowered after her. She might be a good partner, but that didn't make her any more tolerable.

With a sigh he turned the Slave I towards the surface of the nearest planet.


End file.
